Fantasy's Fall
Fantasy's Fall is a fighting game created by CSketch with a roster full of Fantendo characters. Unlike Fantendo Smash Bros. games, this game will feature a much different layout. It's important to mention that this game doesn't take place inside of the Fantendoverse established in Fracture and Shattered, though the creator has implied that it will have some connection to it. The creator has also said that this game will be connected to other forgotten works made by him, plus a special game that hasn't been announced yet. Story The story will pit a group of characters in an empty barren wasteland known as "Scorch", where they'll have to travel endlessly to find a way out, along the way finding special portals known as "Scorch Trials" which cause various strange effects. As the group travels through Sorch and fights through many obstacles, they'll soon come to realize they might not be alone after all... Gameplay Matches are executed in a 3D perspective with the camera fixed behind the character's back as they run through big 3D landscapes and fight other characters. Fights are team-based and have a simple objective, though opponent teams will make accomplishing said objective even harder. Modes *'Capture the Point': The default mode of the game. In this mode, teams scramble around the map trying to capture points that spawn around the area, these points are captured by standing in their range for a certain amount of time. If you stand in a point's range along with a member of an opposing team, the point will stay in neutral position until there are more players of a specific team than the other. Defeating other players can award you special points. *'Capture the Flag': Each team starts in a spawn point along with a flag, the team must try and capture the flags from other teams and leave them in their spawn point the longest to win. If you capture several flags at once, it will add up to your final "Flag Time". *'Orb-Match': Orbs spawn all over the map as players must collect as many as possible. Defeating other players allows you to steal their orbs and get a bonus. There are several types of orbs that give you different amount of points, blue ones give you 3 points, yellow gives you 5 and red gives you 10. In the end, the team with the most orbs when time or runs out (Time) OR the team that reaches a set goal of orbs (Score) wins. *'Blast Ball': A ball appears in the middle of the map and the teams must try to get it over to their base to score a point. The team with the most points when the time runs out (Time) or the team that reaches a certain amount of points (Score) wins Special Attacks & Final Finishers Every character has their own "Power Bar" that fills itself up by performing combos, counters, receiving damage and even collecting certain items. Once it fills up the bar will "level up", there are a total of 6 "levels" in-game. Each character has a Level 1 and Level 3 Special, Level 1s are useful but mostly smaller scale while Level 3s are much more powerful. Not only that, but every character also has their own unique Final Finisher. These Final Finishers only target a specific opponent and are performed by doing a set combination of moves while the opponent is in their range. Not only is it helpful for finishing off specific opponents, but in many modes it can also give the player special bonuses. Roster Coming soon... Category:Fantendo Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games